Be Mine All Mine?
by ShesABeautifulLie
Summary: Andrea is your average teenage girl living in the Chicago suburbs during her summer vacation. She gets the news of her new neighbors and grows closer to the youngest brother of the household. Full summary inside. Rated M for smut in later chapters.JackxOC
1. New Neighbors?

**This is a story I made after I had the greatest vision everr. It involved Garrett Hedlund, who I find EXTREMELY HOT! Lol. Enjoy. There will be smut in later chapters but there is cursing and such in here. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Four Brothers or any other company mentioned in this story. I don't own the bands. If my characters write lyrics, I made them up or got them from somewhere. I'll will usually state where I got them from or claim them. Andrea and Co. are charries I made up for this story. You steal anything I made and they will be the last things you'll take. **

**Summary: Andrea Richards lives in the Chicago suburbs with her parents, twin brother and little sister. She has a boyfriend, whose name is Izzy and is about to become a senior in High School. Her new neighbors have just arrived and she meets them all, attracted to the youngest brother of the household. Is their attraction enough to break up her relationship with Izzy or is it just a summertime crush?**

**Chapter 1**

Andrea sat in her living room as she watched "Ren and Stimpy" on her TV. She licked the side of her chocolate

donut, getting the frosting on the side. "Haha." She said as she bit off a piece of the chocolate covered treat.

"DREA! YOU HAVE TO GET THE DISHES!" Andrea sighed, rolling her eyes before leaning her head back

against the couch. "Moooooom!" she stated, in an almost whiny tone. "NO EXCUSES! GO. NOW."

Andrea pouted her lower lip out before finishing up her donut. She turned the TV off and went towards the

kitchen, quickly rinsing off her hands of the chocolate goop that she had on her hands. She then began washing

the dishes, singing "Sunday Morning" by Maroon 5.

Andrea was one of the prettiest girls around her neighborhood. She was 17 years old and had long black hair

that was streaked with purple and maroon. She wore black mascara and eye shadow most of the time but

today, she wore purple to match her hair. She had a body most girls with kill for: Curves, nice set of breasts, a

shaped ass and thighs that gave her the nickname "Thunder Thighs" from her mother. She sometimes showed off

her figure which was hidden under Hot Topic jeans and hoodies. It all depended on her mood. She was

classified as "punk" or "goth" at her school but labels didn't bother her. She hated them as most people did but

she came to realize that life sucked and she had to deal with it. Her skin was light yet porcelain-like and soft.

She wore her hair in unique hairstyles or down lazily. Again, it depended on her mood. She had her lip pierced

on the left side, which she rarely worn and a right nose piercing she wore all the time. She listened to mostly any

music but her favorites of course, were under the category of rock. She liked metal, alternative, light rock, death

metal, mostly anything that had to do with heavy sounds of guitar and drums. She was a musician slash writer

slash poet who wrote most of her own material.

Andrea continued to sing, singing any song that came to mind until her cell phone started playing "Vermilion" by

Slipknot. And only one person had that ringtone: Her boyfriend. "Hey babe." She answered, rinsing off a plate.

"Hey. Are we still on tonight for the Killswitch concert?"

"Yeah. You know I love me some Killswitch Engage. I HAVE to see them."

"Alright. I'll call you when I'm on my way."

"Okay. I'll see you later."

"Okay, later baby."

"Later." She hung up her cell then put her phone down onto the counter. "Hey Drea. We have new neighbors."

Andrea rolled her eyes, recognizing the voice. It was Hilaree, her 7 year old sister, whose voice annoyed her

since she never stopped talking.

"Really?" she replied, in a nonchalant tone. "Yeah! There's not a mom or dad…I just saw four guys. They told

me they're brothers." Andrea was now done with the dishes and turned the water faucet off. "Really?" she

asked turning around and looking at Hilaree as she dried off her hands. "Yeah. Mom's out there now talking to

them and she said as soon as you're done, to come out." Andrea rolled her eyes once again then sighed.

"Okay." She stated as she headed for the side door. Her hair hung down as she started down the stairs, her

bangs covering one eye. "Haha. You look so emo dude." "Fuck you, Drew." Andrew was her twin brother.

They were completely the same…almost. They liked the same music and had the same taste in clothing. They

got along most of the time but they bumped heads, as other siblings did. Drew laughed, shaking his black, red

streaked hair. His hair also hung down in his face, covering his eyes slightly. "Mom called you out too?" He

asked, biting on his lower lip which had snakebites on them. "Yup. C'mon. Let's get this over with." She stated

simply as she began to walk outside. Drew nodded then followed out the door.

Mom was laughing with the four gentlemen when the two of them walked up. She turned around to face them

then shook her head with a smile. "You two come out here in all black and it's 85 degrees?" she asked. Drew

and Andrea looked at each other with a small smirk then shrugged their shoulders. "Well, these are my twins.

Andrea and Andrew." "Why does she introduce you first?" Drew muttered to Andrea. "Because I'm smarter.

Plus I was born first." She replied, joking about the first statement. "Quiet you two. These are the new

neighbors. They've moved here to Chicago from Detroit. They're names are Bobby…" She pointed to a

Caucasian male with facial hair and his hair slicked back. His eyes were slightly slanted but he had a small smile

placed upon his face as he extended his hand to shake theirs. "…And this is Jeremiah…" She then pointed to an

African-American male who also had facial hair and a long face which had a mole on it. He wore a hat which

covered the top part of his head. "You can call me Jerry. I don't live here but ya'll will see me around often."

He told them with a laugh as he shook their hand also. "…Now this is Angel…" She pointed to bald African

American male with clean, white teeth. That was the first feature Andrea noticed of him. His smile. They shook

his hand as their mom went on to introduce the last brother. "And this is their younger brother, Jack." She

pointed to a Caucasian male, with a baby face. His hair stuck up in different directions. Andrea looked at him

more than she looked at the others. He wore black, almost loose fitting jeans with a chain on the side and a

black, red and white short sleeved shirt with skulls on it. His hands wore fingerless gloves and on his feet were

Vans shoes. He smiled at them both then stuck out his hand to shake theirs. Andrea smiled then looked at Drew

before sticking out her hand and shaking Jack's. Drew smirked before doing the same. "These are the Mercer

brothers." Their mother finished talking before nodding. "Well these are the only individuals to meet today. My

husband is at work. He won't be home until tonight." She told them with a small smile. "Can I offer you

gentlemen to join us for dinner tonight?" The guy Bobby smiled then nodded. "Heh. It won't hurt Mrs.

Richards." The other brothers nodded in agreement as they looked at Bobby then back at Andrea's mother.

"Okay. Well, be over by 7 and we'll all sit down and eat. Have conversations." Andrea laughed quietly at her

mother's attempt to sound cool. "That sounds good and all Mom, but remember: I won't be here." Her mother

nodded then sighed. "Ah yes. Drea here will be out. At a concert. Some band…Switch Gagement…"

"Nooo Mom. The name is-"

"Killswitch Engage." Jack interrupted then shook his head. "Sorry. I just recognized who she was talking

about." Her mom laughed then shook her head. "It's quite alright Jack. I can't keep up with these people they

listen to nowadays." Andrea and Drew laughed then looked at each other. "Yeah, okay Mom. What time is it? I

have to start getting ready." Drew looked down at his watch then looked back at Andrea. "It's 4:30." Andrea

nodded then sighed. "Well, Izzy will be here to get me soon. Nice to meet you all." She shook their hands one

last time, flashing a smile to Jack before making her way back to the house. "Well I have to get dinner ready. So

we'll leave you guys to get unpacked and such. See you guys later." They gave their finals goodbyes before

heading back to their own houses.

Andrea was already in the shower by the time they got in. She began washing her hair then began on her body.

She couldn't get Jack out of her mind. He was attractive, had a great sense of style and he knew Killswitch

Engage. _"God he was hot as hell."_ She thought to herself as she rinsed her hair and body off. She let the hot

water run over her body before turning off the water and stepping out the shower. She went into her room,

which was right next to her room. She put on lotion and clear deodorant before getting on her clothes. She

slipped on black fishnet tights then put on a black skirt. She looked through her closet, pulling out a black

sleeveless shirt that had "Killswitch Engage" written on it. She placed her hair in a high ponytail along with bright

purple extensions. Her ponytail reached the top of her back that moved every time she turned her head. She put

on the final touches, putting on bright purple eye shadow that brought out her hazel colored eyes.

Her cell phone began ringing, playing "Vermilion" once again.

"Hey. You on your way?"

"Yeah. Be outside. I'll be there in about 10 minutes."

"Okay. See you in a bit." She hung up the phone and clipped it on her hip. She put in her lip ring then took out

her nose ring, placing it on her dresser along with her other jewelry. She already had on her earrings, one in one

ear and two in the other. She grabbed her small black skull hoody and headed downstairs towards the side

door. "Mom I'm leaving." "

Okay. Call me when you get there."

"Alright." Andrea went out the door and headed out of her driveway. She noticed someone sitting on the front

stairway next door but didn't look over just yet. She finally did and saw Jack sitting there smoking a cigarette.

"Got another?" she asked him. He held up a pack of them and nodded. She walked over then sat next to him,

picking up one out of the pack. She picked up his lighter and lit her cigarette, taking a long drag then blowing

out the smoke. "Going to see Killswitch, huh?" He said breaking the awkward silence. "Yeah. I love them." She

replied as she took another drag on the cigarette then placed the lighter down. "Why'd you guys move here?"

she asked with a small smirk. "Why Chicago?" Jack sneered a little then shrugged. "I don't know why my

brothers decided Chicago. I guess it's closer to Detroit. I guess they were tired of the drama Detroit had to

offer. I know I was. Plus it allows Angel's La Vida Loca to visit whenever she wants." He replied with a

disgusted look. Andrea laughed. "Who in the hell is La Vida Loca?" she asked. "His crazy ass girlfriend. She

irritates the HELL out of me." He explained, shaking his head before taking a drag of his cigarette. Andrea

laughed again, looking away from him and toward the street. Jack looked over at her, looking her over. "She's

gorgeous." He thought to himself as he put out his cigarette. He was about to compliment the way she looked

for the concert before the honking of a car interrupted him. "Oh shit. That's my boyfriend, Izzy. He's taking me

to the concert. I might be home early enough to sit down with you guys for dinner." Jack nodded before

standing up. "Oh…Okay. Well have fun." He said before picking up his lighter and pack of cigarettes and went

into the house. "Bye…" she added quietly as she finished up the cigarette and threw it down.

She walked to the car and climbed in on the passenger side. "Hey baby." She greeted him, pecking him on the

lips before fastening her seat belt. "Hey. Who was that?" he asked as he placed the car back in "Drive" and

began heading for the concert. "That was my new neighbor…" She told him. "He moved in with his brother

from Detroit." She explained as she looked out towards the road. "Ah. Well let's go fucking rock out tonight."

He stated grinning. She popped in a piece of Winterfresh gum then smiled softly. "Yeah…Let's."


	2. The End of Heartache?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Four Brothers, Jack. Yadda yah. I made up Andrea and her family. I do not own Killswitch Engage or rights to the song "The End of Heartache".**

**Okay so in this chapter, Andrea and her oh-so-sweet boyfriend are going to a Killswitch Engage concert. Halfway through it, Andrea discovers something awful. Read on to find out.**

**Chapter 2**

They had reached the concert about four minutes later, ready to headbang, scream, crowd surf and let loose. The first band that came out, Andrea wasn't familiar with but that didn't stop her from having fun. She moshed with other girls, she screamed and did anything else that came to thought. About midway through the show, the intermission began and before she knew it, Izzy grabbed her waist from behind.

"Hey babe. I'm about to go get something to drink. Want anything?"

"Yeah a water."

"Alright." With that, he kissed her cheek and began making his way through the crowd towards the food stand.

She waited for a long while during the intermission, standing there with her arms crossed. "Damn. I know the

lines are long but this is ridiculous. He's been gone too long." She thought to herself. She sighed before making

her way out of the crowd and heading towards the closest food stand she could find. She stopped suddenly,

seeing Izzy talking to a girl who was leaned up against the wall. She gasped to herself but tried to think that it

wasn't what she thought. Before she could reason with her paranoia, Izzy began nibbling on the girl's neck, the

girl just giggling away in pleasure. Andrea felt her eyes well with tears and she quickly turned around heading

back towards the stage area but made sure that she wasn't anywhere near where herself and Izzy was. The

intermission had not ended yet, which gave her time to think of the situation in thoughts. _"This is the THIRD _

_time __I have caught him cheating on me!! THIRD! WHAT THE HELL WAS I THINKING?? I shouldn't _

_have given __him another chance, and now I'm hurt, three times as bad since the last time…"_

She felt a tear roll down her cheek before quickly wiping it away. _"I want to leave but fuck it…Izzy paid for _

_this ticket. Why let it go to waste?"_ She smirked a little to herself before looking up towards the stage. That

was one of the greatest things about Andrea. When something bad happened, she always seemed to find the

good in it. She knew this was going to hurt her later on but for that moment, she was going to enjoy one of her

favorite bands. The intermission finally ended and the arena went dark. "The End of Heartache" began playing,

the crowd cheered. Andrea began happily singing along, trying to enjoy the last hour of the show.

**After The Concert...**

When the show was over, Andrea caught the bus and train home. She had finally reached home at about 11:30

that night. Expecting everyone to be in bed by the time she had gotten home, she was fairly mistaken. Laughs

could be heard as she opened the side door and walked in, going up the stairs. The laughs were coming from

the kitchen. She walked in and smirked. "Wow. I expected everyone to be sleep by now." She stated looking

over at Angel, who was stuffing his mouth with meatloaf and potatoes. She laughed before looking back at her

mom then her dad. "Hey Dad." She greeted him since she hadn't seen him earlier. She then looked at Drew,

Hilaree, Bobby, Jeremiah then Jack. She smiled at them before leaning down on the counter. "Hey Drea. How

was the concert?" her dad asked taking a sip of beer.

"It was…alright…I'm not really hungry so I'm about to go change then chill outside for a bit."

"Okay…" Her mom replied smiling at everyone. Andrea took one last look at Jack, who was curious to why

the concert was just "alright" before she walked out of the kitchen. She headed upstairs to her room, changing

out her clothes then heading to her bathroom right next door to wash off her makeup. She took the purple

extensions out and let her hair hang down loosely. Slipping on black pajama pants and keeping the Killswitch

tank on, she headed back downstairs and out the side door to sit next to the side of the house. She leaned her

head back and closed her eyes, reflecting on the events of that night. "God I wonder what excuse he has

now…" she muttered shaking her head. Her eyes suddenly popped open as she heard the door open and a

figure stepped out. It was Jack.

**A/N: Okay! So. HE WASN'T AS SWEET AS WE ALL THOUGHT! Izzy was a fucking liar and cheat. God I hate guys like that. Siiigh. Anyway, Chapter 3 will be up as soon as I get some feedback from you all! Lol. XOXOXOXO**


	3. Worthy Pain?

**Disclaimer: You guys know the drill...Siiigh.**

**Anyway. So in the last chapter we found out that Izzy has not been a very good boyfriend. Andrea is sitting outside, trying to figure out what to do and Jack comes out to join her. They talk about...OH! Just read on. -smiles sweetly-**

She smiled lightly at him before looking back towards the ground in front of her. He sighed, carefully walking

over next to her then sat down. "Why was the concert just 'alright'?" he asked bluntly. Andrea shrugged then

sighed. "I had fun. Everything was alright…" she replied thinking of something else to say. "Got a cigarette?" she

asked quickly. Jack realized that she was trying to avoid the subject of the concert and he left it alone, nodding

and pulling out his cigarettes. Andrea was glad that he did and pulled one out of the pack. He pulled out his l

ighter and gave it to her, pulling out a cigarette for himself. She lit it, passed the lighter to him, then inhaled the

smoke. She exhaled sharply. "So what are you interested in?" she asked him, deciding to start a conversation. "I

mean, at least we should talk instead of sitting here like fucking bumps on log." Jack laughed a little, causing her

to smile. "Well. Music is definitely my passion." Andrea looked over at him then smirked. "Same here. I play

guitar and I write my own shit." "So do I." Jack replied grinning.

"Do you prefer acoustic or electric?"

"Electric all the way babeh." She replied in a silly manner. Jack smiled, beginning to think to himself. He had

never had someone else, besides his brothers, to make him smile like she had. She was musician, that was a

plus. "Can I hear a song?" Jack snapped back to their conversation then smirked a little, looking to the ground.

"I…don't know. I usually don't share. But. You're different. I might consider it." Andrea laughed then took a

puff of the cigarette. "Good. I'm glad to hear I'm different. That's the best compliment I've received from

someone." She told him, still laughing slightly. Jack blushed, although you couldn't tell since it was basically dark

outside and there was hardly any light around them. Andrea preferred it that way. "Well…Here's another. You

looked awesome tonight. For the concert." He stated looking down at the ground. "Aw. Thanks." She replied

flashing a toothy grin. She felt butterflies in her stomach as he complimented her. Izzy hardly did that. And when

he did, he damn sure wasn't talking about her. It was usually about celebrities. He only complimented her a

couple of time during their relationship of two years. She shook her head, suddenly feeling upset again about

Izzy then sighed. She finished off the cigarette then stood. "Well Jack. I'm tired. The concert took a lot out of

me." She stated stretching her arms out before yawning. She gave him a small smile before opening the screen

door. "I'll talk to you later." Jack smiled softly giving a small wave. Before she could grab the door knob to her

house, it opened suddenly and the rest of the Mercer brothers walked out. "Thanks for dinner." Bobby stated

before looking at Andrea. "Later girl." He said, playfully pinching her cheek before smirking. Andrea laughed a

little shaking her head. "Bye. Bye you guys." She said as Jerry and Angel walked out. "God. You ate us out of a

house and a home." She stated jokingly at Angel who smiled sheepishly then walked towards the house along

with Bobby and Jerry. "COME ON YOU FAIRY!" Bobby yelled, looking back at Jack. "She's not interested

in girls like you. Let's go. It's past your bedtime." He added. Jack shook his head then smiled as Andrea started

laughing. "That's a little joke he likes keep going." He explained before shaking his head once again. "I'll see

you later." "All right. Laters, Jackeh." She stated before going in the house and closing the door. Jack looked

back, seeing that she was gone, and began laughing as he headed towards his house. Andrea walked up to her

room, hearing her phone buzzing, letting her know she missed a call. Seeing the name "Izzy", she threw the

phone down on her bed before climbing in and going to sleep. Today was an eventful day.

**The next morning**, Andrea woke up to the sound of "Vermilion" being played. Agitated that it had woken her

up, she answered in a irritated tone.

"Hello??"

"Baby. What happened to you last night?"

Andrea sat up and looked at the clock. It was 11:23 AM. She sighed then rubbed her face. "Well it doesn't

matter. It's not like you were VERY worried about me." She replied in a bitchy tone. "What the hell do you

mean 'I wasn't worried'?" he asked questioningly. "What-the-fuck-ever Izzy. Just come here as soon as you

can. Around 3. We have some shit to talk about." She stated simply. Before he could question her again, she

hung up and laid back down, palming her face. She could feel the tears welling up again and grabbed the pillow,

screaming into it frustrated. "GOOOOOOOD!" It muffled through the pillow but was enough to wake her

brother who slept across the hall from her. He walked in, like a mindless zombie, staring at her with his piercing

hazels.

"What the FUCK was that about?? And at 11:30 in the morning?"

"NOT RIGHT NOW DREW!" She answered, still muffled since she still had the pillow on her face. Drew

sighed, rolling his eyes and walking out, waving his hand. "I surrender…Whatever…" he added walking back to

his room and turning on the TV. The theme of "Viva La Bam" could be heard playing from his room. Andrea

took the pillow off of her face before sitting up and walking downstairs to get a bottle of water. It was a Sunday,

which meant both of her parents were still sleep. They always got extra rest on weekends when they could. She

quietly went down to the basement and turned on the TV, turning on the OnDemand channel from Comcast.

"There has to be a good movie on…" she muttered as she switched lazily through the movie selections. "Ha.

The Devil's Rejects…" she stated happily. Rob Zombie's movies were the best in her opinion. She loved them

all and they kept her entertained.

Around two thirty, the movie ended. Her parents had left out moments before with Hilaree to go grocery

shopping. She walked up the stairs smiling. Rob Zombie had done it again; He had managed to entertain her.

She hated how the movie ended but all good things must come to an end. She went up the stairs to take a

shower, getting ready for Izzy's visit. She sighed as she stepped in the shower, washing her hair and body once

again as she did the night before. She slipped on some black shorts that showed off her thighs and ass, a white

tank then put on her large Family Guy Stewie hoody. She slipped on her black and white Converse while she

looked at her clock. It was almost three o'clock. She sighed, her stomach becoming suddenly tight. She didn't

bother to dry her hair off; she just put in a loose ponytail, allowing loose strands to hang down in her face. She

was about to lie down and wait for Izzy to pull up when she suddenly heard a car horn honk. She quickly

recognized it and walked downstairs, dreading the moment that was about to happen._ "Maybe it'll be worth it _

_in the long run…Maybe **he'll** be worth it…"_ she thought as she stepped outside, pulling her black sunglasses

out of her hoody pocket and putting it on her face. She didn't care that she was out, looking like she didn't care.

Because it was simple: She didn't. Izzy parked out in front of the house then stepped out the car, locking it.

"Okay Drea. What is this all about??" He asked. Andrea rolled her eyes behind the lens. "Oh give me a fucking

break Izzy!! I fucking saw you last night! Don't act dumbfounded with me!" she quickly replied. Izzy looked at

her, his face flushed with a scarlet color. He stood there, speechless as he put his hands in his pockets.

"What all did you see..?"

"IT DOESN'T MATTER!! I'm through! I'm done. I'm fucking done. I'm tired of you pretending to care for me

when you truly don't give two shits! I'm tired of you telling me you'd never cheat on me again. Then you go and

do it anyway. It's over! I'm done with you. Go back to that bitch you sucking and biting on yesterday. And

don't say shit else to me." She retorted before shaking her head then turning around. Izzy grabbed her hand then

laughed. "Bitch, you don't mean shit without me. You know deep down, you still fucking want me. You want

this. You know you do. Don't act as if you don't. I'm the best boyfriend you've had." Andrea yanked her hand

away with a smirk before raising her glasses up so he could see her eyes. "Sorry, you pansy ass. I don't like nor

want my first to have used goods." She smirked again before letting her glasses drop back down on her face

and pushed him. "Now get the hell away from my house. And don't fucking come back around here." She

added before turning around and walking away quickly into the house. Izzy yelled a couple of more obscenities

at her, calling her a "whore" in so many words before realizing she wasn't coming back out and climb back in

his car and drove off. Andrea snatched off her glasses as soon as she was in and slid down the door, tears

streaming down her face. "Who knew that would be so hard?" she thought to herself. Drew walked downstairs

and sighed. "Are you okay?" Andrea nodded, looking down in her lap as she brought her knees to chest and

hugged them. "Drea, that pussy ass motherfucker was not worth it. You can do WAY better." Andrea looked

up and wiped her face, giving Drew a small smile. "Thanks…" she replied quietly. _"Like I said...Maybe he's _

_worth the pain and shit I'm going through..."_

Little did Andrea know she had had an audience during that whole argument, Jack and the rest of the Mercers.

They had witnessed the whole thing and felt bad for Andrea. He didn't have a happy childhood before he came

to his recently deceased mother. He couldn't really trust people, besides his brothers. But this girl was different

to him. He wanted her to come in, to get into his deeper side. She didn't seem like the type to hurt him but how

could you tell nowadays. He decided to go check up onher so he walked away from the window and went to

get changed. "Man that was some fucked up shit. Whatdo you think he said to her when he grabbed her?

"Bobby asked as he reached into a bag of Doritos. "Probably that he could smell your hot ass breath from over

there." Angel replied, smirking. "Hmph." Bobby retorted witha laugh. "Shut up." He tossed a Dorito at Angel

then smirked. "Ya'll two keep that down man. I hope she's not hurt. She looked upset." Jerry told them with a

sigh. "Teen relationships slash first loves can kill. Her mom said she been with the guy for two years." He added

as he sat down and opened up a grape pop.

"Yeah. Angel knows all about those first loves and relationships. With that loco ass chica. She just hasn't fucking

killed him yet. Or us for that matter."

"Aw, Bobby. Here you go with that shit man…."

**A/N: Lmffao Bobby. Anyway, so yeah. IT'S OVER. The wicked cheater is gone. But fer good? Hmm...Not sure yet. Oh yeah. Remember this hint: She said "her tears and pain" may make "him" worth it? Who? WHO'S WORTH IT? This will be answered in the next chapter. R&R. XOXOXOXO**


	4. Consider Me Yours

**Disclaimer: Siiiiiigh. Same old, same old.**

**Okay. So now Andrea has broken up with Izzy. YET! She said that her pain and tears would hopefully be worth it for "him". But who is HIM? Read on.**

By this time Andrea was in her room, lying down on her bed. She deleted Izzy's number and began to get

started throwing away the two years of memories they had with each other. The doorbell had rung but she

wasn't keen to go open the door. Drew realized this and opened the door, smirking when he saw who it was.

_"Man. Drea's going to be happy."_ He thought as he opened the screen door.

"What's up Jack?"

"What's up? Um. Where's your sister?"

"Oh, she's upstairs in her room. And don't worry. Our parents aren't home so you're free to go up there."

Jack smiled slightly then nodded. "Thanks man." He shook his hand then headed up the stairs. He could tell

which room was hers since he heard her crying. He sighed, running a hand through his hair before knocking on

the door. Andrea sighed, blowing out the flame that was burning through a photo of her and Izzy on their first

date. She threw the picture into the garbage can then headed over to the door. She opened it, her jaw lowering.

"Oh..Hi Jack…" she greeted him softly before continuing what she was doing. "I'm sorry for the burning smell. I

have a LOT of shit to burn…" she stated with a small smile, before sniffling. Jack sighed then shook his head.

"Um. We saw you guys outside…You didn't look too happy. Does this have anything to do with last night?"

"Ummm." Andrea sighed then nodded. "Yes. I caught him cheating on me…Again…"

"Again??"

"Yeah! Again! This was the third time. God knows how many other times he's cheated on me. Then he called me out of my name and…said I was nothing without him…" Andrea trailed off, pausing her music and walking

out of the room. She sat on the stairs outside her room, placing her face into her hands. Jack followed her out

and sat next to her. "Andrea…I'm so sorry. I really am. Seems that we both have issues going on…" Andrea

looked up from her hands to face him. "What do you mean?" she asked, looking down at the carpeted stairway.

"Well before we came out here, we got into a huge pile of shit. Someone killed our mother, set her up. We went

through a lot before we came down here. Angel and Bobby killed the guys who gunned down my mom. After

that, the person who put them up to it came after us. I was shot; luckily the hospital was able to save me. And

we finally caught the guy who put them up to it and killed him. Put him out of his fucking misery. He deserved it.

She was the sweetest woman ever. To raise guys like us. She was a goddamn saint." He explained. Andrea

listened intently before looking up at him. He looked as if he was ready to cry but then he shook his head.

"Don't tell anyone about that. The cops don't know about it all." He added quickly.

_"Why did I tell her that?? I must REALLY trust her..."_

_"Why did he tell me that? Does he trust me?"_

"Anyway, you'll get through this. I'll make sure of it." He stated simply. Andrea smiled as Jack wiped off her

tears with his face. "I'm glad they saved you…Or else I wouldn't have met you." Andrea told him truthfully with

a small laugh. "I'm glad too. Or else I wouldn't have met someone as talented, beautiful, funny…There's so

many words to describe you and believe me, they're all good." Jack replied smiling. Andrea wrapped her arms

around his waist, pulling him into a hug. "Aw. Isn't this cute??" Drew was walking up the stairs grinning. "You

guys look so cute." Andrea and Jack looked at each other smirking. Drew walked past them and smiled, patting

them both on the head. He walked away and went into his room, closing his door. Jack looked down at

Andrea, watching her lean her head into his chest and smiled. "Jack…Thank you." She stated quietly as she

looked up at him. Jack stared into her hazels and before he knew it, she had pulled him down into a passionate

kiss. At first, he was surprised, but he knew he wasn't going to break it. He had wanted to do that since he first

spoke to her. She pulled him down so that he was laying on her slightly. Breaking the kiss, he went for her neck,

biting and sucking and nibbling on her skin. Andrea bit her lower lip as she kissed his forehead. Jack stopped

kissing her neck and had kissed the top of her chest one last time before looking up at her. "Drea…" Andrea

looked down at him smiling. "Hm?" she replied as she cupped his face. "…Will you be mine? I've liked you

since our first conversation and. I don't want this to seem so sudden but I really…" Andrea broke his speech

off, kissing his lips before breaking it. "Consider me yours." Andrea replied showing a toothy grin.

_"I knew it…I knew that Jack would be worth it…It took me a while to realize that Izzy wasn't the type of guy I needed in my life, two years to admit that then find someone that is meant for me. And I think I've found the right one."_

**A/N: The mystery is solved. The guy who was worth it was Jack. I hope you all saw THAT coming. But Izzy ready for her to be out of his life? Hm. Don't know but we WILL find out. Next chapter will be verrrrry smutty. Lol. R&R. XOXOXOXO**


	5. NOTE! Sorry I know you guys hate these

Hiii my fellow fanfic readers and authors. I know you guys hate this but I have to let you know what's been going on. I KNOWWW it's been a LONG time since I've updated but I'll let you know why. It's my senior year now. And during the summer, I was filling out college applications, visiting colleges, stuff like that. And now that it's almost over, I have begun to write again. I've joined a club called Creative Minds. You should know what it is from the name. :) And I've been working on a new chapter for Andrea and Jack. Now I've got the set up and everything, and I promised you some good smut. A good smut is what you'll get. I promise.  
If there's anything you want to see and you think I should put in, don't be afraid to let me know. I'll consider it really.

Again, I apologize for not updating soon enough. PLEASE DON'T BE MAD AT MEEE.

But expect an update within next week.

Thank you for the continuing to comment to let know you want an update. I really appreciate it.  
I love you guys.

Thanks. :)

-Arielle

xoxoxo


	6. Happy 6 Months!

**So yeah. Finally! Chapter 5! So yeah I know I said, about 2 weeks ago. But teachers decided to give all this work the last two weeks so it was like AH! And I lost two of my pets: one by death and one I was nursing back to health and they found a family for her. I was sad because I became attached to her so I was really depressed. And both happened on the same day! So yeah. But here it is. I decided to do because I felt better && I was ready to write again. I hope you guys enjoy it enough that it pleases you for waiting so long. Sorry again!  
**

**Disclaimers: You already know. I've been putting them in the first 4 chapters. I do not own Four Brothers or the characters. All OCs belong to me. **

_So hi dear readers of my blog! I know I haven't been on in a looooong time. And after that _

_whole incident with Izzy, I couldn't bring myself to get on. BUT! Since the last entry I _

_posted WAS about Izzy, I'll let you guys in on an update. I'm back in a relationship._

_And this time, it's not with Izzy. –devil grin- I'm with my neighbor Jack. He moved here 6 _

_months ago and…we just clicked. I mean, he is so fucking amazing. We've been together _

_for… months. Lol. He is the greatest guy I've met. He helps me a lot with shit including _

_school. And I'm doing better! I'm on the honor roll. I can't believe it all…I think I might _

_be…AH! IDK! –blush- But yeah this IS senior year so I have to do the best I can. It's _

_stressful. I'm applying to different colleges, scholarships, thinking about my major and _

_minor, keeping my grades up. Ugh. I wanna blow my brains out with this whole process. _

_It's frustrating. But it's all keeping me together knowing that I have Jack. Tomorrow will _

_be the day that we've been together for 6 months and he says he's got a special present _

_and surprise for me. But what could we do in the middle of January?? Lol. IDK but I'll find_

_ out soon…_

_OH! If anyone can send me the questions to Mr. Dawson's literature assignment…I left _

_ them at school. So much for an honor roll student huh? . _

_Thanks! Love you all!_

_Drea_

Andrea clicked the button marked "post" on her screen before getting up from the computer desk

and heading downstairs, where a special someone and her brother was talking.

"Yeah but dude, come on. The Xbox 360 is way better than the PS3. The PS3 sucks ass and

you'd be wasting your money…The only good thing about the PS3 is that it's a cheap blu-ray

disk player."

"Mhm. But I don't care. I'm used to playing Devil May Cry on the PS console. And your little

comments aren't about to change my ideas."

"But dude…"

Andrea rolled her eyes as she strolled into the living room where two were sitting. "Can I ever

walk into a room with you two without hearing shit about video games? Jack, we're getting the

PS3. Get over it." Andrew smirked, his lip piercing moving to the side as he got up and walked

out. "I'll leave you two alone." Jack widened his eyes and shrugged. "Okaaay..But I'm-"

Andrea quickly covered his lips with one hand and grabbed his arm with the other. "I'm gone

Mom!" She yelled as she dragged him to the door. "Alright. Call me later."

As they opened the door to the Mercer house, Bobby and Angel sat in the living room, eating on

chips and drinking a couple of beers. Bobby's eyes lit up as he looked towards the two with a

simple smile. "Ooh. Hey girrrrl." he greeted in a pansy voice. "Hi Andrea." He quickly added

before taking a sip of the Coors can. "Haha. Very funny. Typical Bobby." Jack muttered before

closing the door behind him and showing Andrea (who was trying to hold back a laugh) to the

couch opposite the two brothers. Suddenly a Hispanic woman, with curves and long brown hair

to match her shadowed brown eyes, walked in from the kitchen and placed herself in between

Bobby and Angel. "Bitch." Bobby muttered before scooting over away from her. Angel quickly

glanced over at Bobby before giving a kiss to the woman between them. "Hey baby." He

welcomed as she played with his ear. "Ohh! Are you La Vi-Sofi?" Andrea quickly asked,

ignoring the bothered look of Angel, who caught on to what she was about to call her. Bobby and

Jack both laughed but quietly to themselves, not at Andrea's mistake but at the fact that Sofi

didn't catch on at all. "Oh, si. Aren't you Andrea? Jack has told us a lot about you." She replied

with a teasing grin towards Jack, who had begun to turn a bright pink. She noticed his

embarrassment and decided to excuse herself. And Angel. "I'm going to finish making

dinner…Angel, do you want to help me?" Angel, who happened to turn his direction back to the

football game, turned to say "no" before he seen the sexual look she was wearing on her face.

"Oh. Yeah girl." And with that, they headed towards the kitchen…and passed it, heading

downstairs to the laundry room. Bobby rolled his eyes before turning to Andrea and Jack. "Yeah

I'd advise you two not to go down there for a few. At least until they come back up." He stated

as he stood up and began heading up to the second floor. "And don't think I can't see you two!"

He added.

Andrea muffled her laugh with her hands before moving her hair behind her ear. "Your family is

insane. It's exciting." She said, beginning to mess with the several strands of Jack's hair that stood

up. Jack shrugged before resting his head on the back of the couch. "Sofi's pretty…She doesn't

seem crazy to me." Andrea continued as she rested her head on his shoulder. "HA! Just wait." He

replied, recollecting on the memories of Sofi's presence. _"I can't forget her honking the damn _

_car, letting the whole goddamn neighborhood know we were in house that wasn't ours."_

He thought with a grimace. Andrea slowly smiled before closing her eyes. Jack sighed before

looking down at Andrea and kissing her forehead. Andrea opened her eyes and looked up at him.

"What are the plans for tomorrow?" She asked, grabbing a hold of his hand. "Well. Dinner of

course…And after that, it's a surprise." He whispered softly before tilting her head up and kissing

her. Andrea's fingers tightened their grip on his as her tongue slowly parted his lips. Jack gladly

accepted this, running his free hand down to her waist and slowly gripped it. He was becoming

aroused, his pants tightening as it became harder and harder, as he began bringing his hand to her

breast, cupping and rubbing it. Andrea moaned softly and before she knew it…

"HEY! I told you guys I'd be watching you!"

"Damn, Bobby! What the fuck?" Jack argued before looking up at Bobby, who was now in a

wife beater undershirt and jeans. Bobby laughed slightly as he walked upstairs. "Goddamn. Your

brother man. I can tell, he's a little tipsy." Andrea said as she stood up, running her fingers through

her now purple and blue streaked hair. Jack stood up and nodded. "He is. You wanna go

upstairs?" He asked as he headed towards the stairway. "Sure."

Andrea walked in, looking around before turning to Jack who had followed her in and was now

closing the door. "Bobby's asleep. So we gotta be quiet…It's like living with my mom again." He

mentioned before looking down at the door knob. "Remind me to get a knob with a lock on it."

He added. Andrea laughed before sitting down on his bed, kicking her shoes off and laying down.

Jack did the same, kicking off his shoes before laying next to her. "Aren't you going to turn on the

light?" Andrea asked him as she looked out the window which was above his bed, on the wall.

The moon illuminated their faces as it shone through. "Nah. I think it's nice just like this don't you

think?" Andrea couldn't argue. It was beautiful: Just the two of them, in a dark room with just the

moon to provide a little light. She turned towards him, placing her lips onto his. This time Jack

placed his hands on the zipper of her jeans and unbuttoned them. Andrea opened her eyes as they

continued to kiss, gasping slightly with each movement of his fingers. _"Is this it? Oh my god. I _

_think I am…Oh god. I hope everything is just right. It's going to hurt…Maybe not too _

_bad…OH GOD! It's going to hurt!"_ Jack could sense her anxiety and he broke the kiss, before

staring intoher eyes. "Don't worry. Not tonight. I just…want to give you a taste of what's to

come." He stated before sliding his hands into her jeans. She was confused for a second until she

felt his finger moving around on her "spot". She moaned softly, grabbing his hair and he

responded by kissing her neck then moving down to her collarbone. After a few minutes, he

brought his finger back up, licking it and smiling. "You know…You taste really good." Andrea

smiled breathlessly before she placed herself under his arm and slowly dozed off to sleep.

Meanwhile, in another part of town….

"Hey Izzy!"

"What's up man? What's going on?"

"Nothing. Did you read Andrea's blog?"

"No. Why the fuck should I?"

"Aw come on man. You know you fucking miss her. I've heard from other people when you get

drunk, you bare all."

"Whatever. I don't think she deleted me from her friends list…Why should I be reading it again?"

"Well you should know…just move on. She sure as hell has."

Izzy remained quiet before heading towards his computer, exiting out of a porno site and loading

up Andrea's blog page. As he read, his face tightened up and he inhaled sharply. "I'll call you

back dude." And with not a second wasted, he ended the call. _"What the hell?...Did she really _

_move on? Or did she put this up to mess with me…? She's supposed to be with me? We've _

_always broken up and got back together but now…Is it done for good…?"_ Izzy's face

turned red as he went to his bed to lie down. "She misses me. And she fucking knows it."

At about 9:30, Andrea was woken up by a small kiss placed on her cheek. "Hey. You gotta get

up. Dinner's ready if you want to eat." Andrea's vision was distorted slightly from the sudden

burst of light that filled the room. "Sorry." The voice added as she covered her eyes. "What's for

dinner?" She asked before looking up at Jack. "Spanish rice and chicken. Hope you don't mind."

He replied.

After dinner, Andrea said her goodbyes to the Mercers…and Sofi, and headed back to her

house with Jack. "So I'll see you tomorrow after you get off work right?" She asked as they

approached the side door. "Yeah. Be ready by 6." "Okay." With a soft kiss, they bid their

goodbyes and headed to their beds, both ready for tomorrow to come.

At about 6:00 PM, the next day Jack walked over to Andrea's house where Andrea stood on the

porch waiting. She had on a black skirt with black and purple striped stocking and black and

purple corset. Her hair was in a high ponytail and her eyes, for once, was not covered in

eyeshadow. "Wow. You look nice." Jack complimented her before hugging her tightly. "So do

you." She said, looking him over in a black shirt with his usual black jacket and blue jeans. "You

ready to go?" Andrea nodded and they headed to Jack's newly bought Monte Carlo.

By the time dinner was over, Jack had driven to a secluded spot where they could sit alone. He

smiled as he put the car into "Park", turned the car off and climbed in the back. "Baaabe. Join

me." He said in a puppy dog tone before pulling her to the back with him. Seconds later, their

arms were wrapped around each other and they were looking out the window at the sky. "Dinner

was nice baby." Andrea stated as she continued to look at the stars. "Jack smiled then sighed.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it…Andrea. I have something to talk to you about." Andrea, puzzled, sat

up and looked towards Jack, who was looking down. "About what?" She inquired. "He looks

scared or sad about something…" Jack inhaled then exhaled, as he always did when stating

something important. "Well…I know we've known each other for 6 months…But I…feel so

different for you than anyone else…And I want you to know that." He stated, turning scarlet.

Andrea looked at him, struck but also disappointed. "He didn't say what I thought he was going

to say." She thought as she moved closer to him. "Well Jack…I'm so happy you feel like that. I

feel the exact same way…Or so I thought…"She replied quietly, looking back towards the

window. Jack, who was now the puzzled one, looked at her. "What do you mean..?" Andrea

sighed heavily and turned quickly to look at him. "I thought…You were going to say something

else. But you didn't. It's fine. Just forget it." She stated with a small smile. Jack sighed then

grabbed her hand. "I do. I love you. I do. I was just…scared to say it. But I guess you got it out

of me anyway." He told her grinning. Andrea grinned twice as hard as she wrapped her arms

around him, pulling him into a kiss. "I love you too baby. I was just as scared as you were of

saying it."

Jack and Andrea headed back to his house, making sure her parents wouldn't know she was

inside. Once they were inside, Jack led her upstairs to his room which was cleaner than it was

before. His shoes were all piled into one corner, his guitar hung up instead of beside his bed, all

clothes were separated from clean to dirty. "Wow. You cleaned up." She stated in amazement.

"Yeah...I'm proud of myself. And everything." He said as he grabbed her arm, pulling her to him

and softly kissing her. Andrea wrapped her arms around his neck, caressing his hair. She broke

the kiss, pushing him onto the bed and mounting him. She unbuttoned her corset, revealing a black

bra. She tossed it on other side of the room before bringing his body up to meet with hers, kissing

him. He quickly slid his tongue across her lips, begging for access and she gladly accepted. He

reached around to unclip her bra before tossing it in an unknown direction and picking her up,

placing her on the bed with him on top. He slid off her skirt along with stocking before kissing

along smooth legs then her thighs as he reached her "spot". "Remember when I told you you taste

really good?" Andrea exhaled a "yes" before nodding along with her answer.

"I want a taste."

**So yeah. Sorry I had to leave you hanging. BUT how will you guys come back? I have to have a cliffhanger. So yes. Expect awesome smut of Mr. Jack and Andrea. God. She's so lucky...Anyway. Happy Holidays to you all. I love you all. **

**Whoa. I even love the haters...Weird. -sigh-**

**R&R! XOXOXOXO **


End file.
